


Fatherly Advice

by Ginger Jam (skylite)



Series: Love Those Weasleys! [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, Inspired by a Movie, Weasley Family, hp100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/Ginger%20Jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Fatherly Advice<br/>Character: Arthur and Ron Weasley<br/>House: Hufflepuff<br/>Word Count: 100<br/>Rating: G<br/>Challenge: 1 point twenty one gigawatts! Movie Lines<br/>Authors Notes: Buckaroo Banzai line quoted. No spoilers. I mean sixth year studies were known as far back as book 4, right? Man, this challenge was a really, really hard one.  Originally published in 2005.  I'm not really a part of the HP fandom anymore though.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fatherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fatherly Advice  
> Character: Arthur and Ron Weasley  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Word Count: 100  
> Rating: G  
> Challenge: 1 point twenty one gigawatts! Movie Lines  
> Authors Notes: Buckaroo Banzai line quoted. No spoilers. I mean sixth year studies were known as far back as book 4, right? Man, this challenge was a really, really hard one. Originally published in 2005. I'm not really a part of the HP fandom anymore though.

Arthur placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I don't mean to scare you, Ronald, but Apparating could be dead useful if you ever find yourself up against a Death Eater."

Ron gave his father a stricken look, and his mouth fell open. 

"I know it got on your nerves when the twins and Percy apparated to prove they could, but the practice is really quite important." 

"What about ... splinching?" squeaked Ron, wringing the hem of his sweater in his hands.

"Not a concern if you remember one simple thing," Arthur replied reassuringly. "No matter where you go, there you are."


End file.
